


Nightmares and Distractions

by GreyLiliy



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Consent, M/M, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:38:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Hux knew what he was doing in battle, at least in theory. He’d passed his simulations with flying colors back at the academy. He’d done the drills and led battles in space from his bridge with ease. Hux was certain he was fully prepared to be in a legitimate fire fight on the ground.He was very wrong, of course,  but very lucky a certain Knight also happened to be there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My other Kylux fic is slowly turning into a redemption fic, and I wanted to write something darker for them (because that was the original intention). Made it a one-shot because I’d like to actually post something finished. Hah.
> 
> I know people like to headcanon that Hux is a capable soldier (the sniper head canons, etc), but I’ve always been very fond of the opposite - that he has little to no field experience because he focused so hard on the Command Track & having control.

There was blood in his eyes and Hux had never hated the Resistance more than he did in this single moment.

What should have been a simple mission on Polis Massa to collect copies of their xenobiology database (how better to crush your enemies than to know how they work inside and out?) had turned into a blood bath when the Resistance appeared out of nowhere. The asteroid fields surrounding the planet should have kept them at bay, but the wretched group of rebels had no shortage of talented and lucky pilots.

And Hux had thought dealing with the creepy, faceless native Kallidahins was going to be the worst of his problems today.

He wiped the blood away from his eyes with his sleeves, reminding himself over and over that head wounds tended to bleed more than anywhere else on the body. Hux had scratched his head on piece of shrapnel, not been shot or anything that would cause a concussion. He was fine. He was fine. He was—

Blaster fire roared in his direction and he ducked behind cover. He scrambled to stay hidden, wondering where his blaster had ended up. That Resistance fighter that cornered Hux earlier couldn’t use it, but he’d certainly taken it when he tackled Hux, catching him unaware. The man hardly needed it, as Hux’s attacker managed to rip one of his sleeves off with nothing but brute strength. If not for the passing Stormtrooper who had come to his General’s aid, a stolen pistol would have been Hux’s least concern.

He shouldn’t have even been down here. Hux didn’t normally go down with the troops, but it was supposed to be an easy in and out mission with no confrontations. Hux hadn’t had a planet-side trip in ages. What better opportunity to stretch his legs and observe his troops in the field?

This served him right. He should have stayed on the safety of his cruiser’s bridge where he belonged.

“Hux to the Finalizer,” he said into his comm, smothering the tremors in his voice as he tried to ignore the sounds of battle not ten feet away. His legs were shaking plenty enough on their own. “Where is that back up?”

“Captain Phasma is attempting to break through, General,” Mitaka answered. He sounded delightfully calm and content up in space. “But the asteroid belt and enemy fighters are delaying their landing.”

“Do you have an ETA?” Hux asked, gritting his teeth. His soldiers were highly trained and capable. Hux flinched as more blaster fire roared around him, and the sound of yelling and fire assaulted his ears. Hux breathed in and out as he watched his well trained troopers fall one after another. If they were getting slaughtered this badly, it was no fault of the First Order’s training. It was numbers; they were only outnumbered. All numbers. Mitaka had gone quiet. “How long, Lieutenant?”

“Captain Phasma reported an hour at the least,” Mitaka said. He swallowed. “Her ship was damaged.”

“Brilliant,” Hux said, turning his comm off.

He closed his his eyes trying to recall any of his prior Academy training. He’d done simulations; he’d passed them. Those were supposed to prepare one for real battle, weren’t they?

A lot of good they did when Hux was cowering behind a rock because his legs refused to move and the smell of burnt flesh was threatening to make him vomit. He breathed in an out. In and out. Counting. He was fine. He was fine. Things would be fine. One hour and Phasma would be here and—

Hux gained enough control of himself and ducked just in time to dodge a Resistance pilot as they shot at him, his position compromised. Adrenaline fueled his limbs and he managed to get a couple hits in of his own, but his hands shook and his mind raced once again trying to remember his academy training. Who was Hux kidding? It had been years since Hux had completed a battle simulation. His specialty was space battle, not this hand to hand nonsense.

That too became doubly apparent when the pilot smashed a spectacular right hook into Hux’s jaw, sending him straight to the ground. His head smashed into debris, wound first and he would never live down the howl of pain that escaped him.

“Red-10 to base, looks like I’ve got a First Order officer cornered,” the pilot said, looking at Hux again. He shot out a kick when Hux attempted to return to his feet. “Can’t tell the rank, though. His sleeve’s torn.”

Thank the stars for little blessings, Hux thought as he scrambled back and away from another kick. This embarrassment was bad enough. These scum didn’t need to know they had a General on their hands.

“Where do you think you’re going?” the pilot asked, finished with his comm call. He dashed over and backhanded Hux to the ground again. He used the man’s disorientation to get an arm behind Hux’s back, pinning him to the ground. “You’re a prisoner of war, now. Hope you like singing, buddy.”

“That won’t be necessary.”

The electric hum of a lightsaber activating sounded like a lion’s roar right over Hux’s head. His eyes were drawn to the red light as it slashed through the Resistance pilot that had been holding Hux down.

Throwing the half of the bisected corpse that landed on him to the side, Hux crawled back and stumbled to his feet. The Knight of Ren turned his head toward Hux, amusement written all over his body language from the lightly shaking shoulders to the lightsaber he twirled in his fingers playfully.

“General,” Ren said. He hummed, the vocoder picking up every amused tone. “You’re looking unwell.”

“What are you doing here?” Hux asked, flinching as a loose blaster bolt hit the wall near them. The next one stopped in mid air and he breathed in. Hux shook his head, and licked his lips. “I thought you were on a mission for the Supreme Leader?”

“I was on my way back when I received a hail from Phasma,” Ren said. He turned and sliced another enemy soldier in half, before turning back to Hux as if he hadn’t been interrupted. His mask stayed focused on Hux’s face, staring intently. It made Hux’s skin crawl to be under such scrutiny. Ren spun his lightsaber again. “She informed me of the situation, and of her delay. She requested my assistance, and sends her apologies.”

“It is appreciated,” Hux said, swallowing. He reached a hand up to tug his hair back behind his ear and winced as it came back covered in blood. He had forgotten the head wound.

“That’s a good color on you,” Ren said.

“Oh, shut up,” Hux said. He stood near the wall he’d been using as cover earlier and peered around the corner, careful not to expose too much. “How did they even know we were here?”

Ren hummed, holding his hand out. He yanked over a foot soldier with the force and slammed him into the wall. Hux jumped back, wincing at the cracks in the wall’s surface. Too stunned to move, the solider remained still when Ren removed his grip and held his hand to the man’s head. Hux focused on Ren’s lightsaber, humming softly as the man whimpered and started to scream.

The enemy fell a second later, blood pouring from his nose. Ren’s interrogations always ended so messy, but it was necessary. Ren turned to Hux. “Your ship was spotted by a scout hiding in the asteroids.”

Hux wiped his face again, adding more blood to his sleeve. “First thing I do when we get back to the ship is having the maintenance crews run scans on all our equipment. We shouldn’t have missed something like that. It was sloppy.”

“Agreed,” Ren said. He threw his hand out again, throwing yet another wretched pilot away from them. Hux flinched again and cursed. He should be better than this; this jumpiness was getting to be too much. Ren tilted his head and asked, oddly curious. “Have you ever been in a battle before?”

“Of course I have,” Hux said, near hissing. He forced himself to stand straighter, but the effect was ruined when he yelped and threw his hands up to defend against a spray of dust from a nearby explosion. Hux didn’t need to see Ren’s face to know he was raising an eyebrow. Hux growled, “In space.”

“This is your first fight on the ground? Of course it is,” Ren said, laughing. He motioned for Hux to follow and fell into the fray of the fighting, lightsaber twirling at his side. His stride was even and confident, and Hux felt like a small child trailing behind him. Ren sliced through the enemy, saving a few troopers. “I should have known.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Hux asked, pushing a dead soldier away when Ren flung it at him.

“Nothing,” Ren said. “Just stay close, General. Regretfully, the First Order is still in need of your tactical skills, even if you’re useless in the field.”

“I crave order with every fiber of my being, and battles like this are anything but,” Hux said, breathing heavily as he stepped over the bodies falling in his wake and the screaming that had started when Ren entered the field. The blaster fire headed in their direction tripled, but his Force Tricks kept them all away, redirected elsewhere. Hux hissed under his breath. “It’s chaos. No wonder you’re thriving in it.”

And thrive, Ren did.

The man dashed forward, sword blazing as he pushed his way into the center of a mob, leaving Hux behind with the corpses. He should duck for cover, but Hux had this feeling, even far over here, he was perfectly safe from stray fire.

A bolt neared his left, veering out of nowhere to the side.

Ren’s power was obscene. Hux bit his bottom lip, his pulse raising as he watched the man disperse of the enemy with the ease of someone bored with their work. He threw the bodies around like rag dolls, and sliced through others just as easily. The man was a monster out here, and his dark presence completely changed the tide of the battle. Even Hux’s stormtroopers had started to retreat back, allowing Ren full mobility and reign as he tore into the Resistance forces.

Hux crossed his arms and stood back as troopers slowly appeared at his side, all of them transfixed at the Knight of Ren in motion.

The Resistance had called a retreat and fled the planet a good ten minutes before Phasma’s shuttle arrived with back up.

Shedding his now worthless uniform coat, Hux used it to still the bleeding wound on his head. The battle had ended moments ago, and Ren stalked back to Hux, his torn half cape flowing behind him. The hood still impeccably in place, even after all that running around. Ren seemed calm enough, like he’d been standing on the bridge all day.

But he was staring again; Hux could feel his intense focus even without seeing the man’s eyes.

“You’re looking rather bored for a man who just single handedly defeated two squadrons,” Hux said, pulling his jacket down. The blood had finally begun to scab over, and the bleeding turned to a trickle.

Ren flicked off his lightsaber, returning it to his belt. He leaned in toward Hux’s head and whispered, “And you’re still shaking.”

The stormtroopers nearest Hux wisely fled when he growled and threw his ruined coat to the ground.

* * *

Hux threw the glass against the wall, digging his palms into his eyes and calming his breath by counting to ten. The shards of the water glass glistened in the corner, lit by the pin-pricks of starlight coming in through his window. Hux’s parched throat yelled at him for throwing the glass before he’d had a chance to take a drink.

Woken by a nightmare; how far down had Hux sank?

He threw his legs over the side of his bed, hissing as his feet hit the cold floor. Hux needed some air. There was no way he was going back to sleep again tonight if all he was going to be met by was blaster fire and torn corpses.

Hux dressed and left his room, noting the early hour. Halfway into third shift, nearly everyone important had already turned in for the night. It was easy to avoid the skeleton crew, and Hux wandered the hallways, desperate to do something with all his pent up, nervous energy.

“Having trouble sleeping, General?” Ren said, appearing the moment he was least wanted. As always. Ren chuckled, his vocoder warping the sound. “How precious.”

“I could ask the same of you,” Hux said, ignoring the man and walking straight. “As you too are also awake at this odd hour.”

Ren straightened his hood, keeping pace with Hux easily thanks to their shared height. “I had a feeling tonight it would be prudent to stay awake.”

“If your goal is to mock me, then I suggest you keep walking,” Hux said. He watched from the corner of his eye, glaring at the mask. “You had enough fun earlier in the heat of it.”

“It’s true, it was quite fun pointing out how useless you are in the field, and getting jabs in at your utter failure. You’re lucky I’m the only one who saw you pinned to the ground so easily by a Resistance pilot,” Ren said. “Just imagine what your troops would think of you if they had.”

“I think of it more than you know, and if I recall, I already expressed gratitude for your assistance,” Hux said, stopping in the empty hallway. It had been bad enough they’d seen his torn and ruined uniform and bleeding head. He’d been weak and Hux was not going to stand here and let Ren torment him for much longer. He turned on his heel, glaring straight into the eye slots. “And now you’ve come to rub salt in the wound. I get it. Hurry and say your peace so that I can be alone.”

“No, my mocking is done,” Ren said. He held a hand up in surrender. “Nightmares don’t discriminate, and are hardly laughing matters.”

“Admitting to having bad dreams, Ren?” Hux asked, smirking.

“Enough to know that it’s often good to have a distraction to get your mind off them,” Ren said. He tapped his finger against Hux’s head, right over where he had been bleeding earlier. The skin long healed by the bacta, shivered under the gloved touch. “Would you like to be distracted, General?”

“Somehow, I feel as though spending more time in the company of the man responsible for the nightmares would be counterproductive,” Hux said, voice low. He tilted his head away, banishing the thoughts of the First Order’s monstrous Knight. “Don’t you think?’

Ren waved his hand, opening the door behind Hux. He turned, looking at the room number and wondering how on earth he’d let himself wander to Ren’s quarters. The Knight held his arm to the side, welcoming Hux inside. “I think you’re lying, and that the sound of blaster fire and the Resistance pilot that nearly broke your arm are the more likely culprits.”

“You underestimate how terrifying you are on the field, then.” Hux kept his feet planted outside the door. He was not going in there; certainly not alone with Ren.

“Scared of me, General?” Ren asked, amused.

“Never when I’m awake,” Hux said.

“Then come inside,” Ren said. He walked into his room ahead of hux, throwing back his hood. He clicked off his helmet, revealing his wavy black hair. He shook it out and looked over his shoulder as he sat his helmet on the table. He smiled, eyes dancing with amusement. “And let me give you something better to think about when you close your eyes.”

“I’m not sure what brought on this impression that I would go to bed with you,” Hux said, rolling his eyes. He smirked and turned around. “But only in your dreams.”

“Never say never, General.” Ren said, taking a seat at his desk. He laughed, the sound much more pleasant without the vocoder. “It’ll make it all the more embarrassing later.”

Hux hurried to his room without comment, planning to take his chances with the nightmares.

* * *

After two solid weeks of nightmares, Hux almost considered taking Ren up on his absurd offer. He couldn’t even understand where the awful dreams were coming from. Sure he’d been terrified in the battle, and he could still hear his heartbeat in his ears and the shiver of touching too many corpses, but this was bordering on absurd.

He sat at his desk, holding his head in his hands. Hux breathed in and out, sweat covering his body from the latest night terror. The smell of burnt flesh from blaster bolts and lightsabers was still fresh in his nose. Hux rubbed his face, wishing he still had his nightshirt to wipe away some of the sweat, but it sat abandoned on the floor where he’d stripped it off.

Hux shifted in his chair, his pajama pants loose on his waist. He needed to get over this. It was unbecoming of a general of his caliber, and Ren was right about before: He’d been lucky no one was still alive aside from himself who’d seen Hux at his weakest. If it were happen to again, Hux might not be as lucky.

But the thought of going into battle again churned his stomach.

The door opened, and Hux turned to glare at the intruder. “Get out, Ren. You don’t have permission to be in here.”

Ren dumped his helmet on Hux’s desk as the door shut behind him. He shook out his hair, letting the waves of it bounce. Ren looked down at Hux with a mix of irritation and want. “You’re looking worse than you did in the battlefield. Perhaps you should reconsider my offer.”

“The answer is still no,” Hux said, crossing his arms. Conscious of his shirtless state, he schooled his features into a frown. “What brought on this ridiculous insistence on trying to bed me anyway? You were never so inclined before.”

“I’d never seen you so undone and pathetic before,” Ren said. He sat on the edge of the desk, leaning over Hux with a grin. He pressed his thumb into Hux’s temple and trailed it along the healed wound. “And as I told you before, you looked good in red.”

“Ren,” Hux said, glaring out the corner of his eyes. “Unhand me.”

“I meant what I said,” Ren said, hand moving around until his fingers dug into Hux’s hair. His grip tightened. “You look awful. You barely slept as it was before, and now you’re not sleeping at all.”

“What business is it of yours?”

“The same reasoning that required me to rescue you on Pollis Massa.” Ren crowded Hux’s space, breathing heavily despite his calm. His other hand cupped around the other side of Hux’s face and mirrored the other in his hair. Ren smirked. “You have value to the First Order, so letting you destroy yourself is not an option.”

“I am not,” Hux answered. He threw an arm up, smacking away Ren’s arms. “Unhand me, now.”

“I gave you two weeks to sort this out on your own and you failed,” Ren said. He grabbed Hux’s arm by the wrist and stood, tugging Hux out of the chair with him. Ren yanked Hux closer until their waists were flush. “You’ve given me no choice but to take matters into my own hands.”

“All for the good of the Order, hm?” Hux asked, giving a test tug on his wrist. It didn’t budge; Ren’s grip like iron. “There’s no ulterior motive here at all.”

“I’d think you of all people would appreciate mutually beneficial situations.” Ren pushed forward, walking them both back toward the bed. “My lust is sated, and your nightmares come to an end.”

“You seem so certain this will work,” Hux said. The back of his legs knocked into the bed and he breathed in. Ren wasn’t going to let this go, and there was no chance of calling someone for help. Hux couldn’t afford to be seen as weaker than his co-commander and Ren knew it well. Hux twisted his wrist and turned his head. “I think it’s an excuse.”

Ren tugged on the back of Hux’s neck, and used his thumb to tilt Hux’s head up. “Can’t it be both?”

“No,” Hux said.

Ren kissed him, closed mouth and firm. He kept Hux in place easily with a strong grip and his thigh shoved between Hux’s legs. Hux squirmed, but Ren kept the two of them together. He shoved Hux onto the mattress a second later, breaking the kiss as they bounced. Ren caged Hux on the bed and he smirked as he went in for a second kiss.

Hux shoved Ren’s face away, digging his fingers into the meat of his cheek. He growled, resisting the urge to knee the man in the crotch. “Replacing one nightmare with a new one still leaves me with nightmares.”

“If I’m really the cause of both as you accused earlier, is it even going to matter?” Ren asked, dropping his hand into the pillow next to Hux’s head. “Not that I understand why you’re being so stubborn. I wasn’t the only one admiring their co-commander out on that field. You practically radiated jealousy.”

“And how does that translate to lust?”

“It means you want something,” Ren said. He tugged his hood off and dropped it to the floor. “And I’m giving you permission to take it.”

“There is something very wrong with you,” Hux said, glaring from the corner of his eye as Ren dropped his belt to the floor. “You’re not going to stop are you?”

“Wasn’t planning on it, no,” Ren said, almost casually. He tugged his over-tunic over his head, ruffling his hair and tossing it on the floor. He dropped on his forearms, still closing Hux in close to the bed. Something dark lit in Ren’s eyes, and Hux swallowed, once again thinking of the monster he’d seen on the battlefield. Ren pressed so close their lips touched when he spoke. “Because when I want something, I take it.”

“I will get you back for this,” Hux said, reaching a hand up. He dug his fist into the front of Ren’s pleated tunic, twisting the fabric so tightly his knuckles turned white. “I hope you understand that.”

“I look forward to it.”

Unspoken permission granted (as if he actually had a choice, Hux cursed), Ren tossed all play aside.

He allowed his full weight to fall on Hux as he shifted to grab the man’s head, kissing him hard enough to bruise. Ren rolled his hips up into Hux’s waist, the pleated fabric of his tunic rough and coarse against Hux’s bare skin. Ren’s fingers dug tightly into Hux’s hair, urging the man to kiss back.

Well, if they were going to do this, they were going to do it right.

Hux bucked his own hips right back and threw his arms around Ren’s shoulders. He tugged on the fabric of the tunic until Ren released the kiss long enough for Hux to divest him of his garment. Ren plastered himself right back where he’d been, gluing their hips back together and pressing Hux into the mattress.

“I can’t believe you still have more clothes on under that,” Hux said in between kisses. They’d evolved into open mouths and hot tongues. He tugged on a suspender hard enough that it snapped back against Ren’s chest. “It must take you forever to get ready in the morning. No wonder you’re always late to the bridge.”

Ren slipped the suspenders off his shoulders, letting them pool at his waist. He pulled his undershirt off and laughed. “You wear a belt under your tunic to hold up your pants. How is this any different?”

“Practicality?” Hux asked.

Ren shut him up with a kiss and made sure to dig the bottom clasp of his suspenders painfully into Hux’s hip. He resumed smothering Hux with kisses and his wide shoulders.

“You’re heavy,” Hux muttered. He pulled his knee up, brushing it against the side of Ren’s abs. “All that muscle is a nuisance.”

“A useful nuisance,” Ren said, kissing the side of Hux’s neck. His fingers drifted down Hux’s chest, pressing into his ribs and belly. “You’re awfully soft for such a hardened, man.”

“Stop with the foreplay and get on with it, Ren,” Hux growled. He kicked Ren in the side, already feeling the man’s erection against Hux’s reluctant own. “I want to go to sleep for a change.”

“No arguments, there,” Ren said. He sucked on Hux’s collar bone and wriggled his arms under Hux’s back to hug them together. Ren’s fingers were chilly on Hux’s spine. Hux shivered when they dipped down, tugging on the waistline of his pants. “That’s the whole point of all this.”

Hux jolted when Ren tugged up and flipped their positions in the bed, leaving Hux draped on top. He pushed up on his elbows, raising an eyebrow. “You haven’t gotten lazy on me, have you Ren? Certainly you don’t expect me to do any work.”

Ren laughed, a full-hearted, belly laugh that shook his entire body. His smile was far too sincere and fond for a man who forced his way in here and shoved Hux into the mattress with the grace of a bull. “I had thought you’ might be more comfortable in charge up there, but if I was mistaken, I’ll be happy to remedy it?”

Hux was about to answer when Ren changed his mind yet again, and grabbed Hux by the upper arm. He tugged hard, yanking Hux down and turning them both on their side. Face to face, neither was on top.

“Better?” Ren nipped Hux’s cheek, nuzzling.

Hux groped his pillow. “Tolerable.”

“Suppose I’ll have to fix that.”

Ren’s arm snaked under Hux, pulling them together. The free one, decided to finally get on with things and disappeared past Hux’s belt line. His still gloved fingers wrapped around the pliant flesh they found hidden and squeezed. Hux shoved his face into Ren’s shoulder to fight the groan. The smooth fabric of the leather gloves was pleasant, despite their source.

“Don’t take those off,” Hux said into Ren’s skin. “Or I really will kill you later.”

“Sure you will,” Ren said, sounding amused.

Hux grunted into Ren’s neck, keeping both of his own hands above Ren’s waist. He certainly hoped Ren realized Hux had no intention of making things easy for the other man. Hux dug his fingers into the mans’ shoulders, shifting his hips as Ren rubbed and his breathing hitched. “I mean it.”

“I look forward to your attempts,” Ren said. He gave up on their equal grounds and rolled them back over with Hux once again on his back. “If you can manage to almost kill me, then there’s no enemy the Resistance could throw at you that would be an issue.”

“I thought you were distracting me from that nonsense?” Hux asked, running a hand through Ren’s hair. He tugged on it, angry that the strands were as soft as they looked.

Ren groaned and kissed Hux again, biting the bottom of his lip before kissing it. “Fair enough.”

The Knight kissed his way down Hux’s chest, planting the last one dead center of Hux’s belly. Hux rolled his stomach at the ticklish touch, sucking in when Ren tugged his pants down and kissed his hip.

“Now then, I believe we were getting to the good part,” Ren said. He licked his lips and helped himself.

* * *

Hux really ought to strangle Ren.

He thought as much when he woke to his alarm, the limp mass of the man draped over Hux. Ren snoozed, his face buried in the pillow. He was far too content, like a cat in the middle of a nap. Hux petted the man’s hair, contemplating all the ways he really ought to kill the man while he was defenseless and pliant.

But then again, Hux actually did get some sleep, nightmare free. He hadn’t dreamed anything at all, so sated and exhausted afterwards that he passed out when they were finished.

It was the best night’s sleep he’d had since before he’d started at the Academy.

“You’re a monster, Ren,” Hux muttered. He kept playing with the man’s hair and huffed, angry at himself for the nightmares and even more angry at Ren that his “distraction” had worked for the time being. “Every inch of you.”

Ren grinned lazily, rolling over to bury his face in Hux’s neck instead of the pillow. Of course the beast thought it was a compliment. “You’ll be grateful again the next time you’re bleeding in the field and I show up.”

“Until then, I’ll pray there isn’t a repeat,” Hux said, rubbing his eyes free of sleep. He rolled on his side, thumb drawing a circle on Ren’s shoulder. “And in the meantime, I’ll be plotting the most painful way to end your life without the Supreme Leader noticing it was me.”

Ren snickered into Hux’s side. He pushed up on one arm and tugged Hux’s face up. He murmured against Hux’s lips. “As I said last night, I look forward to your attempts.”

He kissed Hux and hummed. “Good luck with that.”

When Ren’s gloves dusted against Hux’s bare waist, digging his thumb into the skin, Hux decided his plans could be postponed for the moment.

But if Hux started having dreams about Ren instead of the war-torn battlefield later, he really was going to kill the monster.


End file.
